Without Jak
by xtrmbean2
Summary: Daxter knows how to get back to his normal form again but how much will it cost him? PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Without Jak**

**Chapter One: Daxter's Plan**

"Mornin' ol' green stuff" Daxter said as he awoke.

"Good morning you cocky little piece of..."

"Morning" Jak grumbled interupting Samos's insult.

Jak went over to the fridge to get some milk when he fell over and knocked over Samos's green eco.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Daxter laughed.

"Laugh it up Dax. Just wait, one day you wont have me here to laugh at!" Jak said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Hey green man, guess what!"

"What, Daxter"

"I found out how to get me back to normal!"

"How ya gonna do that?" Jak asked.

"Well I found out that if I can travel back in time to before me and Jak went to Misty Island, I can warn him about the eco."

Both Jak and Samos laughed at this theory.

"Don't laugh. It could work if you build a machine that connects time and space."

Daxter pulled out some blueprints and a laser pointer from under the couch.

He showed them his machine and explained how it worked.

"Wow Dax," "You hate your ottsel form so much you used your brain!" Jak said sarcasticly.

This was too much for Samos to hold back so he burst out laughing.

"_ITS NOT FUNNY!_" Daxter screamed over Samos's obnoxious laughs.

"If you two wont help," "I'll build it myself!" Daxter said.

He stormed off to his room and began drilling and sawing. There was a squeak and Daxter came out holding his tail.

"Its done but I hit my tail with a hammer!" He said.

"Well, show us your 'invention'." Jak said grinning and trying to hold back his laughter.

Daxter showed them and explained the parts and levers and finally walked through it.

Minutes Later

"I wonder if Dax made it through okay." Jak said.

"I sure hope so." Samos said.

Daxter

"Wow!" "It worked! I'm me again!"

"Psst. Hey you. In the red jacket." said a mysterious voice.

"U-U-Uh. Whos there?" Daxter whimpered


	2. Daxters Troubled

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Its because I was tired and just getting started.

**Without Jak**

**Chapter 2: Daxters Troubled**

"Well, who are ya'?" Daxter asked impatiently.

"Nevermind who I am. I'm here to warn you." The voice answered.

"Warn me of what?" Daxter asked.

At this moment the mysterious person appeared. He was in a black cloak woth long, brown boots.

"I'm here to warn about how dangerous your machine is." The man answered.

"You may lose a friend or family member very close to you." He continued.

Daxter sat back, paralized with fear.

"Jak? Keira? My Mom?" He thought.

"You must go back. Back to being with Jak and your friends as an ottsel."

Daxter had regained his bravery.

"Now you listen to me buddy!" He yelled.

"I aint goin back to bein a fuzzy rat!"

"Whatever. Just dont come cryin to me when you're lost." The man said.

"I wonder where Jak is." Daxter thought to himself as he sat on the beach.

Daxter got up to look for Jak.

"Jak! Jak! Where are ya buddy?"

"I'm back to normal!"

He saw a translucent Jak in front of him. Daxter reached out to grab his buddy's arm but Jak simply vanished!

"Jak?"

When Daxter sat by the sea, he saw Jak's face in the ocean but when he turned around to talk to Jak, nobody was there.

"What good is being human if you cant find your human friends." Daxter said to himself and let a teardrop fall to the ground.

The mysterious man came out from behind a rock. Daxter saw the man's reflection in the water and said, "What? Did you come to tell me that I learned my lesson?"

"No. I actually came to tell you that your laundry is dry and your undies are nice and clean!" The man answered.

"Very funny." Daxter said.

"I wasnt joking."

"Whatever. I'm goin' to bed." Daxter said.

THE NEXT DAY BACK AT JAK'S PLACE

"I wonder why Daxter aint home yet." Samos said.

"Me too. I guess maybe we shouldn't have laughed at him." Jak answered.

"He wouldn't just leave us though." Samos said but even he wasn't so sure if what he was saying was truthful or not.

DAXTER (SAME DAY)

"I'm gonna go up to Samos's hut and see if they're up there." Daxter thought to himself.

When he was up at the hut, Daxter looked in every room but nobody was there. When he went to look in his house, nobody but his mom was in there and she was sleeping. He went out to Misty Island and looked into the dark eco. "Damn that eco. Damn it straight to Hell!" Daxter screamed. A couple of frogs croaked at him but he just ignored them.

"Lifes a bitch!" Daxter said to himself. He pulled out a 9mm and considered shooting himself but reminded himself that hes been in worse situatons. He remembered the vat of eco and how he solved that problem with the time machine and he knew he'd get out of this one too.


	3. Teleporting

A/N: I really can't help making my chapters so short! I like to give lots of details but it doesn't really take much for me to do it so I thinks thats part of why they're so short.

**Without Jak**

**Chapter 3: Teleporting**

Daxter sat in thought. He was thinking about building another machine. "If I build a time machine, I'll return in my ottsel form." He thought. "I suppose a teleporter _might _work."

He went around looking for equipment for his teleporter. He needed ancient Precursor metal, blue eco, and tools. He knew he could get tools at his house and could go to the Forbidden Jungle to dig up some metal but he didn't know how to safely harness blue eco. He went across the water to his island and went to his toolshed. He got a shovel, screwdriver, and power-drill. He needed a way to carry his things up the cliff so he could climb. He searched for a backpack, pulley, anything that would work. He couldn't find anything.

"Maybe I should give up." Daxter said to himself.

"Maybe I was better off before."

"Yeah, and maybe Keira's ass is green too." He thought sarcasticly.

This cheered him up but not much.

He walked around kicking sand into the air and he hadn't realized he has crying until some sand hit him in the eye.

He was going to go for a swim when he suddenly remembered Samos's ski lift in his back yard.

Daxter ran as fast as he could and when he finally got the ski lift operational he was able to send his equipment up the cliff. He climbed up the cliff, only stopping to take a deep breath. Once he was on top, he began to dig up the Precursor metal. He also found a jar that was obviously made by ancient Precursors and used it to harness the blue eco.

Once the teleporter was put together, Daxter took a break to admire his work. He sat down on the grass to eat lunch. He went down to the fisherman at the creek and borrowed his net and caught some fish. This had taken many tries because he would always catch a poisonous fish and ruin his entire catch!

Once he had built a fire, caught fish, and cooked his catch, Daxter was ready to eat. Daxter always ate like a pig so it wasn't exactly the neatest lunch ever seen! After eating, he felt rested and ready to continue on his journey.

He approached the teleporter, crouched down, and lept through.

1 day later...

"Whoa. Did it work?" Daxter thought.

He looked around and found himself lying in Samos's hut. He looked at his watch to see what day it was. It was Tuesday. The same day Jak had convinced Daxter to go over to Misty Island. He looked around and saw Jak. He was calling for Daxter. Imediately Daxter ran out to Jak and said, "Jak! Hey man you have to believe me I just came from the future and teleported here to warn you about the vat of dark eco."

"What dark eco?" Jak asked.

"Jak! You can hear me!"

"Of course I can. You _are _screaming in my ear!"

"Anyway there's dark eco on Misty Island and if we go over there I'm going to fall into it and be turned into an ottsel!"

To Daxter's surprise Jak didn't laugh in his face. After a moment of silence, Jak finally said, "Daxter I know you went back in time. I was laughing at your plan. Remember? I'm just surprised your plan actually worked!"

"So we can go forward in time now?" Daxter asked.

"Not a good idea Dax." Jak said.

"But only because we'll go forward, you'll be an ottsel again, you'll rebuild the time machine and the whole story will repeat itself."

"Samos built me this device here in case I did manage to find you." Jak held out a thing that looked like remote controller for a television.

"What's it do?" Daxter asked.

"It speeds up time. Like a fast forward button for life."

Jak pushed the button and they both returned home safe and sound.


End file.
